


kitten cuddles

by stereoheartsnjh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cat fic, just a whole bunch of fluff uwu, kinda neighbors au?, niall and harry being cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereoheartsnjh/pseuds/stereoheartsnjh
Summary: “I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first of all I apologize, and second of all, can I have her back please?” au





	kitten cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! ! ! this is my first work here and sorry if it's a mess ( i'm pretty sure it is ) there isn't enough cat fics out there and i miss narry a lot so . . . this happened; my native language is spanish so i'm sorry if there is any grammar mistake, feel free to correct me . . . hope you enjoy (ฅ'ω'ฅ)

Harry loves Gucci so much. And Gucci loves him back, or that is pretty much what Harry likes to think if the purr’s, snuggles and the little licks at his legs or hands after she has eaten say anything at all.

 

Harry rescued Gucci when she was a small ball of fur and happiness, almost two years ago when he just moved to his own space in London and realizes that he was quite lonely. And Harry loves how clingy and cuddly she is. Gucci is his baby no matter what other people say.

 

“Good morning there, darling.” Harry says leaning to give her meal and pet her head a bit. He plots in the couch and start drinking the new banana and spinach smoothie recipe he decided to try just because. But he does not last long because he has a important package to pick at the mail and he cannot wait any longer so he goes straight downstairs not even thinking if he should close the door or not.

 

The worst happens when he came back with his package in hand and zero traces of Gucci around the flat. Harry knows she is always in a visible area, if it isn’t in the couch is in her little bed close to the door but Harry decides to even look inside of the washing machine because _fuck_. She must followed him all the way downstairs and he didn’t noticed but if she followed him she must come back with him again, that means that someone kidnapped her or she got lost but the two options are ridiculous and Harry is cursing at himself for being so fucking stupid.

 

He spent three hours of his life looking from top to bottom the whole building and outside, asking neighbors if they saw a furry white cat, but they always give negative answers. This is so fucking random and stupid, she must be hidden somewhere in the flat, so he goes again with little hope in his heart.

 

And there she is.

 

In front of the door, curled up and sleeping peacefully, and Harry did not care, he was too excited that he just pick her up and began to kiss her ears and hugging her so thigh.

 

‘Oh god, and here I was crying over you and you was all the damn time just sleeping outside the flat I swear t-,’ Harry sighs ‘I know I’m a mess, thank you for making that clear.’ Gucci just blinks at him.

 

♡  ♡

 

If Harry thought that was a stupid accident that wouldn’t happen again then dear God he was totally wrong. Because it keeps happening, for 11 days straight, and he is losing his mind because he does not fucking understand how. He could be just having breakfast and Gucci is suddenly gone. And Harry is a mess again until he noticed that there is a patron. She always disappears in the mornings and came back at least three or four hours later. He makes a plan; his cat would not be smarter than him.

 

He hides behind the couch hoping to not being too obvious and watching Gucci’s morning routine, when he finally catches her. She easily sneaks out the cat door and yes, Harry is the most stupid human on earth he needs his official title right now. But he has no time for keep cursing at himself he needs to follow her before he lost trail.

 

And it is after three floors downstairs that he saw his precious cat entering the flat of another human being. A really handsome hot human being who may or not may be his cute neighbor that Harry pretty much likes and he wants to be upset. He saw the man lift Gucci and smiling fondly at her, and Harry wants to scream because it’s not possible that his cat has made a move on his crush before than him – not that Harry was going to make a move on him ever – and because the scene is too cute for Harry’s heart to tolerate. He doesn’t find any rational reasons to be upset. And he has a problem now because watching this angelic man snuggling his baby against him makes his heart do more than 40 types of jumps in his chest.

 

Harry waited for his attractive and totally-no-intimidating neighbor to close his door- because he isn’t ready to face him yet or pretty much that he see that he has been chasing his cat– He slowly leaves his hiding spot behind a big artificial plant and knocks on the door, waiting for the man to show up with his cat on arms. And it happened. Harry took a deep breath because shit this man cannot be real, he’s shirtless and has a lot of freckles all over his collarbones and neck, and pinky lips and a cute button nose with more freckles in it and Harry is trying not to drool over his chest hair but then he sees his eyes and it’s definitely Harry’s favorite part of all, big and crystal blue.

 

He sadly was snapped to reality when the man stars talking to him. ‘Excuse me…’ he tilts his head and Harry feels out of breath because now it’s so obvious that he was rudely staring.

 

‘Huh, hello I-’ Harry clears his throat and tries to regulate his breathing to not ashamed himself more than necessary ‘This... this is going to sound weird as hell but I recently found out that my cat has been treating your flat like a second home so first of all I apologize, and second of all, can I have her back please?’

 

The next five seconds are really awkward, until the man throws his head back letting a big laugh out that startles Harry a bit but also at the same time made his heart jump some more.

 

‘Oh god, I’m so sorry man, I thought she was homeless,’ His laugh slowly dies ‘I found her outside my flat and nobody was around so I kind of adopted her.

 

‘See I have a cat too but they don’t get along so I let her be around the hall for a bit so my cat could chill a bit.’ Understanding seeming to dawn on him ‘that explains why I couldn’t find her in the evenings when I came looking for her.’ The man has a light blush on his cheeks from embarrassment, thinking that the guy must be upset for keeping his cat in his flat without making a second attempt to find where she came from.

 

And in a way to cut some tension Gucci pop’s his head behind the man’s legs looking like she was found in fraganti. ‘There you are Gucci, come here.’ she quickly ran to his owner’s arms and purred ‘Don’t worry about it, you didn’t do anything wrong, she is a bit naughty sometimes but thanks for taking care of her… you know.’

 

‘Yeah, it’s not problem but sorry again; she’s a very lovely girl.’ Niall says fondly scratching behind her ears. Harry can see heart eyes coming from Gucci’s eyes at the man.

 

Harry might have some too.

 

‘I’m Niall.’ the very handsome man stretches his hand to him to shake it and when he did Harry doesn’t want it to let go. ‘Harry.’ he says dumbly.

 

‘Uhm, would you like to come in and meet Cumberbatch?’ Niall says, eyes lighting up a bit. Harry chokes on his saliva and he doesn’t know if it’s about the stupid name or about the fact that the fucking man of his dreams just invites him to his flat

 

‘Cumberbatch?’

 

‘It is very pleasant to say!’ Niall knows it’s stupid but he loves it very much ‘But yeah, would you like? Feels like Gucci wants you to.’ he smirks at him and Harry prays in silence for some emotional stability because his bones feel like jelly right now but at least he manages to say a soft yes.

 

And he found himself loving how cozy Niall’s flat is, how comfortable he actually feels in his presence now that he knows more things about this wonderful man that he has been crushing for the past seven months, and all he has learnt is that Niall is nothing but such a lovely, down to earth, very happy and carefree human. It’s too endearing at some point.

 

Harry’s heart is beating so fast and it’s even worse when Niall stars to play with Gucci, making cute faces at her while bumping her little wet nose against his, finally deciding to place her in his left shoulder like a baby, petting all her length. Niall stares at him with a small smile and lazy eyes and Harry tries to hide behind his cup of tea.

 

♡  ♡

 

Both of them keep sharing mornings like that, nights too, sometimes in Harry’s flat, watching some sci-fi movie in Netflix because they are Niall favorites (both of their cats next to them cuddling each other because they slowly learned how to love each other), playing scrabble because Niall found himself attracted to the way Harry frowns in concentration or cuddling with their cats when it’s raining outside and they’re both lonely, cold and in need for each other’s company.

 

It’s been already three months.

 

Harry is shocked when he finds Cumberbatch outside his flat one night, with a single red rose tied to his collar. Harry’s mouth gets dry, a million thoughts crossing his mind but he manages to take the rose while petting Cumberbatch’s ginger fur. Then he sees it’s not only a rose because there is a note tied to it, with the words ‘be mine?’ in gold calligraphy. And Harry can almost feel his soul leaving his body in that exact moment, when Niall appears from a corner looking so shy and insecure and Harry just wants to throw himself over him because _of course_. Of course he wants to be Niall’s, to keep sharing days, evenings and nights with him, to feel his body warm in the mornings, to learn how Niall looks when he just woke up, and to be able to kiss him whenever he wants. And they kiss.

 

Slow and deep and for a long time because their lips fits incredibly. Harry finds himself enjoying a little too much Niall’s taste, like a mix of cookie dough and honey, and he feels more light-headed when Niall push his tongue inside his mouth fervently, placing his hand around his neck and moaning softly.

 

A few hours later they are exactly doing the same thing, this time in Harry’s bed, with the door closed because Harry doesn’t want two kittens staring at them while they fuck, _God no_.


End file.
